Real Emotion
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Ron Stoppable is going through a rough time in his life. But when he is kidnapped and interrogated by Drakken, will he snap out of his depression or kill himself in the process? RonXDrakken
1. Interrogation

Real Emotion

Summary: Ron Stoppable is going through a rough time in his life. But when he is kidnapped and interrogated by Drakken, will he snap out of his depression or kill himself in the process? RonXDrakken

Pairing: Ron Stoppable/Drew "Doctor" Drakken

Rating: M

A/N: This fic's a bit…darker than the cartoon, but it's for a good cause! The fic itself is, yes, rated for "M" for a reason. Foul language, adult situations, and sex scenes are involved.

Please enjoy. :D

* * *

"Shego!" Drakken barked from behind his large supercomputer. "Yeah, yeah, _what_?" she asked, not moving from her comfortable leaning position on the wall. 

Drakken didn't speak for another ten minutes.

"Just making sure you're here…"

The green-haired vixen rolled her eyes and counted the millions of stalactites. Drakken had been acting stranger than usual since capturing that Stoppable boy a few weeks ago. The task itself hadn't been hard since Stoppable had already been knocked out, but the college campus gave her the willies. Kids were running rampant and screaming and drinking and fighting. It all seemed pretty entertaining at first, but after witnessing two cars slamming into each other right behind her and her unconscious prisoner, Shego had thought differently.

Now that she had time to think, _none_ of her boss's current actions made an ounce of sense to her, personally. But Shego suspected Dr. D had something up his sleeve.

Even if it _was_ crazy, which it definitely was, Shego was still working for the doctor. However, counting the rocks and patrolling the hallow cave got old _fast_.

Sighing and twiddling a thick strand of hair, Shego decided to go and get something to eat. It was past three in the morning now, and she was sick of playing Drakken's little games.

"Shego," Drakken said suddenly in a low voice and rose from his large chair. The green woman spun around, shocked and surprised at the sudden change in his tone. He stared down at some blueprints and smiled, throwing Shego further off.

"Dr. D…?" she asked in an uneasy voice.

"Bring me that boy. Now."

* * *

"I wonder how long he'll keep you alive," Shego said as she hastily unlocked Ron's restrainments. The young man sensed that she was serious, and so prepared himself mentally. 

Truthfully, that's all he could do.

And pray, too, but his faith in God wouldn't help him now. In a way, Ron felt as if God had abandoned him. Not for Kim and him splitting up or what happened to Rufus, but for all the pain and suffering he had endured afterwards.

"Hey, Shego?" Ron asked as they entered an elevator. It never ceased to amaze Ron the weird and almost fantasy/science fiction inventions that surrounded him.

"What?" She wasn't in a good mood at all and slapped Ron on the back of the head with a closed fist. Ron flinched but didn't make a sound, the burning pain slowly turning into a bruise. After all, he had been enduring this type of treatment for more than two weeks.

"How is he going to kill me?"

Shego thought about the question as the machine arrived at the top floor. "Probably painfully. Bu how the fuck should _I_ know?" the young woman replied and grinned evilly. The two of them stepped out of the dim lift, Shego behind Ron with a manic-like smile. Ron was a broken spirit, as Shego had discovered when she had captured him.

Passed out on New Year's night with a keg.

How nice.

She studied his body, eyes suddenly squinting with the extremely bright lights. As they adjusted, she realized there were quite a few different things about Ron Stoppable.

He was _definitely_ skinnier than when they had first brought him here, but still slightly muscular. And his hair, usually yellow and bright, was dirty and greasy. Also, the way his back was hunched led Shego to believe that he had ran a whole marathon or something. And the way he walked, too, startled her. It was ragged and tired. _Too_ tired. Shego tried to remember if she had made him run around for her entertainment or given him Speed.

Maybe that was why he was so drained...?

But she _hadn't_. She was positive of it. Dr. D had instructed her to only visit Ron twice a day in the lower part of the cave, once for his meal and once for the use of a bathroom. Other than that, Shego patrolled and battled with other villains. And she even managed to run into Kim Possible. What convinced her that Kim and Ron were no longer a team was when Kim ignored Shego's questions.

"_So, where's your monkey sidekick, princess?" Shego asked and threw a large metallic object towards her enemy. Kim dodged it easily, though, and challenged the other woman to hand-to-hand combat._

"_Shego, give it up!" she yelled and landed a hard roundhouse kick to Shego's side._

"_Can you at least answer me?" the greener one of the two asked and jumped on top of yet another machine in the warehouse. _

"_Where's Drakken, Shego?" _

_Shego stared at the red head, truly confused._

"_See yah, princess. Dr. D needs this shit." _

_The whole trip back, Shego kept the blueprints close and her confusing realization closer. _

_How could she have **not** seen how everything connected together?_

"This is so fucked up," Ron mumbled to himself, throwing Shego back into reality. As she watch from behind, Ron continued to stumble forward, even though his way was lit. Ron must have realized that when Drakken did kill him, it sure wouldn't take long, so he was hurrying up.

And that's what he wanted…a quick and painless death…right?

Shego led him into a small room and strapped him in a tight straightjacket. The young woman then buzzed her boss. As she waited outside of the silent room, Shego thought about the walk from the prisoner chambers to her current position. There was _something_ about that kid's voice that...was just out of character.

It was _angry_.

Like how Drakken's voice strangely had become...

* * *

After Shego left on orders to patrol the cave, the interrogation began. 

"So, Stoppable…" Drakken began. His voice was eerie, and oozed into Ron's skin like some sort of poison. But it was the sort of poison that Ron craved.

"_Weird,"_ Ron thought and shifted in his straightjacket, deciding to focus on something else. _"I wonder if he's going to clone me or something. Most likely he's gonna try to kill Kim. __**Not**__ good. Better send her a signal somehow... But KP would be able to kick his ass no matter what I do. But what if…what if…she..."_

Just the thought of Kim dying was worse than his current heartache with her and the loss of his best friend, Rufus. But at the same time, Ron wanted to forget about Kim and Rufus. He wanted Drakken to _kill_ him right then and there. Anything to escape the world he had currently given up on.

It surely was confusing for Ron until Drakken slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he yelled and fell off his chair and to the hard, metallic floor. "Jesus, Drakken! What the fuck was _that_ for?" He lay on the floor and stared up at the bright lights and silver walls. Ron wanted to lay there forever.

For some reason the blonde somewhat liked the numb feeling he felt in result of the inflicted pain. That realization made him so sick to his stomach that Ron wanted to puke.

Drakken suddenly grabbed Ron's slightly muscular right shoulder with one hand and seated him back down. Ron was completely dumbfounded. First off, since when was Drakken _that_ ripped? And secondly, what type of sick-o game was he playing?

"So, since when did you and little Kimmy break up?"

"How is any of this your business?" Ron shot back. His head was spinning now. The blonde wasn't sure if it was from the light or the memories or his current physical state.

_"Probably all of the above…"_

Drakken raised an eyebrow and sat down in his own chair on the other side of the table. "Since graduation, then?" Ron stared at the table, his eyes narrowing.

"By the way, how are those Mad Dogs doing without you, Stoppable? Hm? Speak up, dear boy…"

"_Don't say __**anything**__. Don't say __**anything**__. He's obviously done his homework, but don't say **anything**."_

Suddenly Ron felt Drakken grab the front of his straightjacket, ripping it slipping, as he pulled him closer roughly. The younger man swung his legs up defensively and ended up sitting halfway on the table, barely breathing. Drakken stared him straight in the eyes. He was searching for answers, answers Ron didn't have. Drakken gripped his shoulder.

...Or maybe Drakken _wanted_ him to have them.

His legs dangled there for another moment or so before Drakken removed his hand from his shoulder. Then the older man stepped forward and parted Ron's legs, which wasn't very hard.

"You're going to tell me _everything_, Ron Stoppable, or else."

Ron frowned slightly and glared.

"No."

Ron had barely finished his sentence when Drakken pressed his lips to his. He was shocked at this. So shocked, in fact, that the blonde accidentally granted the older one access to his _whole_ mouth. Soon Drakken's slithering tongue made its' way inside of his wet mouth, tapping and wrestling with Ron's own tongue fiercely.

Then, as Ron flinched, he felt Drakken place both hands on his tied arms.

The blonde tried to scream. He tried to fall off the cold table and roll under it, away from Drakken. But he couldn't move at all. The combination of Drakken's two hands, his lack of energy, and the straightjacket seemed to all contribute to the possibility of rape. Something tightened inside of Ron as the thought fully sunk in. But then something else happened. Something was _breaking_ inside…and Ron needed to stop this now before it shattered.

_"I can't breath… Oh God, oh God…"_

A soft sound escaped from the back of Ron's soar throat as Drakken pulled him closer. In response to this, Ron tried to wiggle away, but the evil doctor gripped both sides of his shoulders. Then his hands fell down to where the younger man's waist was. That is, if his arms weren't slightly strapped in the way.

Suddenly Ron opened his brown eyes, just realizing he had closed them, and blinked.

Drakken was staring at him, almost seductively, as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

The blonde gasped and let out a small cry at the new tingling sensation.

The doctor's thick arm, Ron wasn't sure which one at that moment, pulled him right off the table and into his lap as he sat down simultaneously. Their lips were still locked when Drakken decided to kick the moment up yet another notch, and so let his other gloved hand wander down. It eventually rubbed against Ron's zipper and hidden erected cock, which caused some sort of electric jolt in Ron's spine.

Drakken's hand paused for a minute, deciding what to do next, when the paler man finally found his voice.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ron's muffled voice chanted in a last attempt to ward off his imposer. Drakken ripped himself away suddenly, wiping his wet lips on his blue jacket. Ron fell on the floor and laid there on his side, sobbing and gasping at the same time.

"I'll be back, Twerp."

He left the door open.

Ron sat up and realized he was alone in the now dreadfully chilly room. He was confused and insulted and aroused all at once and, to make matters worse, he _couldn't_ stop wanting of that warmth.

Soon the only thing running through is mind was one simple question:

Since when did Drakken swing _that_ way?

* * *

A/N: Wowies! That was a slightly weird chapter… I apologize if the beginning was a bit boring. The following chapters will be much sexier, I promise. 

Poor Ron…

Thanks for reading!

- TheDyingPain


	2. Exasperation

Real Emotion

Summary: Ron Stoppable is going through a rough time in his life. But when he is kidnapped and interrogated by Drakken, will he snap out of his depression or kill himself in the process? RonXDrakken

Pairing: Ron Stoppable/Drew "Doctor" Drakken

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Aaaah, I forgot the disclaimer! "Kim Possible" is Disney's property, not mine. I do not own Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kim, Rufus, or anyone else. .

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I'll keep turning chapters out as long as you're willing to read!

* * *

Ron hadn't said a word to Shego when she removed him from the room an hour later. But he did mutter a "thank you" when she took off that uncomfortable jacket.

Unfortunately, his mind couldn't stop racing back to Drakken, almost like he was afraid _not_ to. But what was most disturbing was that he didn't want it to stop thinking about the doctor either.

A few moments after leaving the chilly room, Shego finally started to ask him questions. Then her questions were transformed into slaps and kicks as they continued down the hall. When they finally neared the elevator, Ron managed to concentrate on the glowing lights, which had caught his weary eyes more than once. They were bright, very bright, and had an unusual touch of blue.

Or perhaps all Ron was _seeing_ was blue.

He shivered at that thought.

Shego pushed him past the lift forcefully, causing him to trip and fall over his shoes. "Get up," she said in an annoyed voice and kicked Ron's side. But he just laid there, his brown eyes watering. Shego blinked and held her breath. She wasn't sure of what insult to say next.

"Kid," she said in a deadpanned tone and squatted down beside him. "Get up, or else-"

"Or else what?!" Ron spat back and curled into a pitiful ball. The whole Drakken incident had pushed him over the edge, and he figured whatever that had been shattering inside of him was now broken into a million pieces. But somehow Ron felt it had been coming for a long time.

"Shego, please…just put me out of my misery. Please. Drakken…he… Since when does he…like…_men_?! Sick… It's just so _sick_…"

His voice had changed to an inaudible and ghostly tone. It temporarily startled Shego, causing her arch a dark eyebrow.

The monkey boy usually was loud and squeaky…and annoying, but always in an entertaining way. And no he was more depressed than the night he had been kidnapped.

"_Whatever Drakken did seriously fucked him up..."_

"Get up!" the villain yelled and threw her gun at him. Ron flinched, but continued to stay in the fetal position.

"Just get it over with and shoot me in the fucking head," said the blonde angrily.

Shego backed away, unsure of what to do. Well, Shego _knew_ that she should probably drag the idiot down to his new room, as Drakken had instructed. But the way he kept balling and ranting… Shego didn't want to listen to his pathetic pleas any longer.

It annoyed her.

Especially the part about implying that Dr. D…was _Gay_…and apparently wanted _him_… At least that's what she got as he rambled.

The villain flipped her communicator open and called her boss.

"Bring him to the room yourself. I'm taking the rest of this God damn night off."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Drakken walked quickly down the halls. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed the boy. He wasn't ready for any of the doctor's sick and twisted plans, obviously.

Wait, wait, he wasn't a _boy_, now was he?

He was twenty.

A man. A _cute_ man. A bit of a buffoon and very moronic, but still…cute. Ron Stoppable was the type Drakken wanted to ravish and make his own.

And yet that man was scared stiff of him. Who could blame Stoppable for that?

But that would change in good time.

Drakken grinned, one steamy thought after another running through his head. Yet he didn't want to rape that boy, erm, _man_ rather. No, Drakken wanted him to come to his side, like a good little pet. And while succeeding in having that blonde buffoon by his side, he could finally rid Kim Possible from the Earth.

"In all good time," he whispered and rounded a jagged corner. His seductive expression quickly turned annoyed when thinking about the younger man being alone. He wouldn't run, Drakken was sure of that.

"_Shego's going to hear about this when she comes back,"_ Drakken thought.

Hopefully Stoppable wouldn't run

Hopefully.

* * *

"_Maybe I should…should… I… If Drakken comes back, he'll… Why don't I run…? __**Can**__ I run? I don't want to… I'm too tired. I want to…sleep… Sleep… No, no, no…! I need to… KP, please find me!" _

Ron finally gave up on his jumbled thoughts and sat up in the deserted hallway. Shego had taken off a few minutes ago, giving him one final kick in the stomach and a slap on the head. It didn't bother Ron, really. If anything, it felt like she was holding back.

The thought of Shego feeling pity for him made Ron's stomach turn. A villain, feeling sorry for him, a former sidekick of _the_ Kim Possible… How pathetic was he?

"Pretty Pathetic," the blonde mumbled and flopped down on his back, staring at the cave ceiling. The hint of blue lights cascaded over everything. But, for some reason, they weren't as bright as before.

Ron blinked. The shadows the stalactites caused were monstrous. He suddenly felt scared and vulnerable, shivering as a cold draft passed.

Approaching footsteps in the distance immediately caught his attention.

How could he have forgotten?

"Drakken."

As if on cue, the blue doctor appeared out of the dim path. Ron looked at him from the floor. He supposed the position he was in, just laying there on his back, wasn't giving off the right signal.

And after what happened earlier, he really didn't want to give off _any_ signal.

Doing nothing would be a lot better than willingly feeding into Drakken's little "game". So Ron didn't budge. He just stayed in the confused and sloppy pose on the ground and looked at him.

The madman was dressed in his usual blue lab coat, tight black boots, and shiny gloves.

"_How many of those suites does he have…?"_

Ron's face suddenly turned red as Drakken smirked. Thankfully, the super villain cleared his voice a few seconds later.

"Stoppable," Drakken said in such a weird way that Ron's body tingled. He didn't like that feeling. Not that it felt bad, on the contrary, it was _exhilarating_. But the feeling over all was _bad_. No, it wasn't that he was getting this way because of a man. But it was the fact that _Drakken_, that evil, insane doctor, his and Kim's enemy…was turning _him_ on.

"Get up."

Ron tried to get up but couldn't. His arms and legs had been aching for quite some time. And the young man knew he probably had a fever of some sort, having caught a cold a week before being kidnapped. Now, as he struggled to move, he was starting to feel the cold's full effect. The added stress of Shego and Drakken and being kidnapped didn't help much, either.

"Why…?" Ron decided to speak instead of act. He also decided if that sick doctor wanted to rape him, Ron was going to give him all the Hell he could and distract him.

Even if it was against his inner desires...

The blonde felt his pace increase drastically as Drakken stepped forward.

"Alright, alright, _can_ you stand up?" Drakken questioned sarcastically, sensing that something was wrong. The spunkiness and ignorance that Ron usually displayed had slowly deteriorated during his stay in the cave. Was it lack of sunlight? Homesickness? Perhaps those liquidated meals weren't as nutritious as the package said…

"Not really, no."

Ron turned on his side and sighed.

He just wanted to curl up and sleep, a lot like Rufus would. His eyes started to sting. He missed his dead pet. He really did. He missed Kim too, even if they weren't talking. Ron missed his parents and his rabbi and even his college classes.

But most of all he missed Mexican food.

His stomach growled.

"_Why me, God?"_

Ron felt a wave of emotion spread over his being, sending him into temporal shock.

Drakken walked over to Ron's side and got onto his knees. Stoppable closed his hazel eyes for a moment and then opened them, trying to focus on the man beside him. But everything was so blurry. He coughed, hearing the mucus rattle inside his chest.

"Don't worry…" Drakken whispered as he closed in on his target. "I know what'll cheer you up."

"Burritos?" Ron whispered in a mimicking voice.

The mad doctor pulled the younger man up slightly so he was sitting, or slumping in his case. Though they were eye level now, Ron didn't dare look the blue man in the eye. His intake of air increased as Drakken inched his face closer.

Ron was blushing madly,

His back met the rocky wall roughly as Ron continued to sit and stare at his lap._ "God, why? Why? Why? If he rapes me, I swear…"_ Ron, lost in thought, suddenly snapped out of his daze when Drakken's teeth grazed over his neck.

No longer did he wear an apathetic expression.

His mouth was starting to hurt. Not in an aching way. No, in a sore, annoying way. Like he was…he was…smiling… Like he was smiling _too_ much.

"Shit."

Ron realized his actions too late.

His smile and swear had somewhat provoked Drakken's efforts.

Not good.

"What's wrong?" Drakken purred and nuzzled the paler boy's ear. "Dear oh dear, speak up…" Drakken started to suck his earlobe. Ron tried to stop a loud moan from escaping, but failed. The unfamiliar noise bounced off the walls and mixed with Drakken's shrewd chuckle.

Ron's arms felt heavy all of a sudden, but he still managed to wrapped them around the doctor. "Drakken, why…why…?" he asked and felt his thoughts become cloudy.

"…Why is this happening?" The super villain completed his sentence. Too tired to fight back, Ron rested his head on one of Drakken's wide shoulders. His head was really starting to spin. Confused and aroused again, he exhaled.

"Yeah, why? Why me? You could have anyone. Any girl…any guy. Anyone… Why'd you kidnap me? Where am I? What the _hell_ are you doing?"

The older man's hand snaked down and tugged on Ron's cargo pant's waistband teasingly.

"Stop thinking, idiot. Let me show you exactly what I want and we'll be done in no time."

He smirked at the loud sound of Ron gulping.

"Is that a yes?"

Ron's eyes went wide when Drakken's offer fully sunk in. That and the doctor's hand had plunged down his pants. Ron's mind started to debate all of this. He definitely wasn't in any condition to walk, let alone fight back the other man's horny ass. Plus a part of him wanted to see if Drakken was actually serious. It could be a trick. It truly could be that Dr. Drakken was just trying to break Ron down with an act.

"_He won't go all the way,"_ he thought bitterly and leaned against the rocky wall, the mad doctor running his fingers through his hair.

Outside of his mind, Ron's body was reacting to the physical aspect of Drakken's rubbing hand and bucked upwards. "Y-You're serious," the blonde realized and shut his eyes tightly. Drakken stopped playing with Ron's hair for a moment as his hand fished through Ron's boxers.

The twenty year old gasped and froze.

"It's alright," the doctor cooed in Ron's ear, a sinister smirk spreading farther over his face. "Just relax."

His voice was dripping with a familiar poison.

That poison was something the younger man craved, desired. Ron had always wanted the blissful rush of being with Kim again. But, it wasn't when he was with Kim that he actually felt the adrenaline. It was when he was with super villains, fighting tooth and nail 'till the end…when his blood pumped…when he didn't know if he was going to make it…when he was with Drakken.

He had somehow infected Ron inside and out.

Ron could feel himself being drawn more and more to the doctor now, like a moth to a flame. Drakken's hand, still gloved, petted his manhood after a few somber moments.

Ron groaned, forgetting about being tired, and lurched forward. His new erection was hot and steadily affecting the rest of his body. He leaned roughly into Drakken's lips, his right hand meeting Drakken's and gripping it tightly.

The villain kissed back, of course. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. Stoppable was delirious and weak, a perfect target in his opinion. And yet there was something else Drakken wanted. Loyalty? Submissiveness? Sex? Perhaps it was something else like…_affection_?

Drakken snorted at that thought and spread Stoppable's legs, removing both his hands from the other man in the process. He stared into Ron's eyes and slowly reached forward, grasping his crotch.

"So, what do you say, Stoppable?"

Ron couldn't breathe all of a sudden. His head hurt. His temples were throbbing for some reason, and Ron felt like he was going to puke.

Ron leaned back against the wall, his tired eyes closing.

"Stop, please, Dr. Drakken," he whispered weakly and promptly passed out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update! The snow day that hit my town closed down the schools, so I got a chance to edit this chapter. I would like to thank those who read and especially those who reviewed! You make me smile and feel fluffy inside. D

- TheDyingPain


	3. Frustration

Real Emotion

Summary: Ron Stoppable is going through a rough time in his life. But when he is kidnapped and interrogated by Drakken, will he snap out of his depression or kill himself in the process? RonXDrakken

Pairing: Ron Stoppable/Drew "Doctor" Drakken

Rating: M

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" is Disney's property, not mine. I do not own Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kim, Rufus, or anyone else. .

* * *

"So he just passed out?" Shego asked skeptically and studied her fingernails. "I can't believe that's all that happened, you know. I mean, I left you alone with him for _how_ long?" 

Silence.

"And I thought _I_ took good care of him, Dr. D," she added, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Drakken leaned back into his large black chair. It creaked and shifted slightly onto it's left side. "If I'm not mistaken, you left the _whole_ night." He paused and sighed, rubbing his temples in the process. "Secondly," he continued. "That Stoppable kid is technically, I suppose, a hostage…for now. That followed by malnutrition has to make some people lose their strength and their minds." Drakken pulled up a security file and frowned.

He glanced over at Shego with his bloodshot eyes and stretched his arms.

Shego winced at the look of him. He was pushing himself for unknown reasons and Shego was about fed up with all the secrecy. Perhaps it was better she didn't know, though.

"And, by what the security cameras are showing me, you haven't been treating him nicely at all."

"Oh for Christ's sake, he's a PRISIONER, Drakken!"

Shego bit her lip when her boss's expression changed. It wasn't his usual frown or annoyed glare. It was serious. She wasn't sure what emotion Drakken was displaying to go along with his current seriousness either, but it was positively gruesome to stand there and see him like that.

"Stoppable passed out about fifteen minutes or so after you deserted him," he said in a hoarse voice after a while. Shego rubbed her neck. The blue man stared blankly at his large computer screen and exhaled. A rat suddenly scurried by her feet, causing her to jump slightly.

Drakken continued to stare at the busy computer screen.

"Don't let it happen again, Shego."

The henchwoman rolled her eyes as a sign of rebellion, but agreed. A part of her felt a bit guilty and scared, like a punished child. And yet the other part was more than happy that she avoided…walking in on anything the mad scientist had been doing to Stoppable. Hopefully it wasn't as bad ad Shego thought it was.

"So, what do you plan on doing with him? What about your "_big plan_", Dr. D?" Drakken coughed, shaking his head. "Not sure if it's going to work…"

Shego nearly fell over.

_The_ actual Dr. Drakken doubted himself _and_ his plans? No matter how wacky and pointless they could be, Drakken _never_ doubted his work. Never.

"What do you mean…?"

Drakken sighed and stood up abruptly. "What I _mean_ is that that buffoon won't crawl over to our side immediately. He still has some complicated…"feelings" for Kim Possible. Of course, we need to convince him of otherwise ASAP."

Shego arched an eyebrow.

"You mean _you_ need to convince him ASAP, Dr. D."

Drakken smirked despite her sarcasm.

* * *

He felt so warm and safe now that the shadows were gone. He didn't have a clue of where he was or how he got there…but Ron still felt somewhat safe. The foam-like mattress combined with thick blankets and plump pillows simply excused all logic. Then again, Ron was never one for logic. 

He sighed, turning over onto his stomach and buried his face into a pillow. It smelled like cinnamon and something else. Usually the smell of anything this strong would make Ron sick or give him a headache, but this scent…it was amazing. The whole atmosphere made the blonde truly believe he had died and gone to Heaven. Ron smiled and rubbed his head against the pillows.

The blonde had been awake for approximately twenty minutes now, or so said the black clock on the wall. "Two thirty… I hope it's in the afternoon," he whispered, embarrassed if he had slept a whole day.

_"I shouldn't be worried… I…"_

Memories from what had taken place between him and that doctor didn't faze him.

He was unchanged. A little shaken, annoyed, and confused, but still unchanged. Drakken wasn't going to kill him. Maybe rape him, but not kill him. And Ron was no longer in the dark. So, why worry? Drakken was probably going to use him as bait. There was nothing new there. Maybe Kim would rescue him earlier than expected too.

Over all, Ron was fine with anything and everything at that moment.

Was that good or bad?

Ron cringed suddenly. There it was again, that question… Was this good or bad? That he lay there in the king sized bed, not caring. That he was all right with Drakken doing whatever he wanted to him. That he didn't care if Shego beat him to a bloody pulp. Kim was probably worried about him. Everyone Ron Stoppable knew was more than likely to be worried sick and looking for him.

His eyes began watering. Shouldn't he get up now that he felt well and stop Drakken? Try to at least? Better yet, he should get out of the cave-like lair all together and find help. Yet the young man _couldn't_. Something was stopping him. Lately every time he built up the courage to think against Drakken, his insides churned and Ron stopped. He wasn't sure it was fear.

It was… Ron didn't know what _it_ was, but it was controlling him somehow. He wasn't the Ron he knew. Maybe it's because he was being held against his will and occasionally groped by an evil villain. Or maybe he was going insane.

But Ron knew he had to get out of the room. He had to escape and beat Drakken. He had to prove he was still Ron Stoppable. He prayed Kim would hurry up and find him soon.

"Shit," he whispered and pushed himself up.

For the first time he scanned the surrounding area, which was indeed a remarkable spectacle. Blue walls and deep purple carpeting was what Ron saw first. Well, truthfully, there wasn't anything else but the floor, walls, clock, and bed. But compared to the rocky cave, hell, even his room at home, the place was beautiful.

He shifted so he was sitting on his knees and clutched the covers. The bed he was occupying was huge and supported by polished cherry wood, probably bouncy too. The thick blankets were blue and light blue and smelled of some sort of light perfume. With closer inspection, Ron realized there were little flowers and butterflies printed on them. His pillows and the trim around the walls were also some sort of light blue. As for that 'perfume', which engulfed everything, it seemed to be a combination of apples, cinnamon, and some sort of flower.

But what bothered him was the metal door to his immediate left. It had appeared out of nowhere. It just stood there, icy and cold, surrounded by warmth. Ron figured it was about a foot thick and probably rigged with an electrical shock device.

He wondered where the cameras were located and looked around the room. Ron's heart was pounding. He was scared but at the same time annoyed. Drakken had been causing him problems for around four years now, and his current situation took the cake.

"_The camera's probably in the clock,"_ he thought suddenly and threw the covers back. Ron looked around the room again and blinked. It was just too awkward for him to take in. Nothing was clicking and coming together in his head. He'd have to sneak out, he decided, and find out Drakken's plans. Once he knew what exactly was going on, escaping was all that would be left to do.

"_Drakken's going to fucking flip when he finds out I'm gone."_ That made Ron smirk and then frown. The blonde's stomach suddenly did another summersault and he pulled his legs to his chest. Sitting there on the bed, he felt oddly venerable. Like at summer camp when the kids would torment him into hiding or at school when the jocks hung him on the bleachers or flagpole.

_"Shit. Why, Drakken…? Why…?"_

He didn't understand why the scientist had kidnapped him. Even so, Ron didn't want to hear that name, especially in his mind. He didn't want anything to do with that…that…man. So, he had to escape and find out Drakken's new plan. Then he'd tell Kim and be a hero again.

"Ha, hero," he said out loud in a bitter voice.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked down. What was he wearing? They sure weren't the clothes he had arrived in. On closer inspection, Ron discovered that he had been sleeping in what looked and felt like pajamas. A blue, silky two-piece pajama set. The stitching was what caught his attention next. An uppercase "R" and "S" were sewn over one another neatly on his left breast.

Ron bit his lip, not sure of what to do, but equally afraid not to do anything.

* * *

"Looks like our little basket case is awake," Drakken said and laced his fingers together, using them as a support system for his chin. Shego sighed and cracked her knuckles. She awaited further instruction but instead was met with another sigh. 

"Dr. D?"

"Yes?"

Shego hesitated. Usually the madman would give her orders without question. However ridiculous and annoying they were, she, the henchwoman, would follow her boss's wishes. Even if Drakken's plans and orders failed neither of them couldn't deny that they didn't try.

"_But now…Drakken isn't himself, is he?"_ she thought and cleared his throat.

"Drakken, tell me what the hell is going on. This is ridiculous."

Her voice echoed dully off the cave walls. In the distance, a few bats stirred. Silence soon followed through, as it had been doing so since Stoppable had arrived.

"Should I go over the plans _again_, Shego?"

She cringed at the way he spat out the sentence.

"First, we kidnap that…boy."

"Check," Shego said for the sake of speaking.

"We hold him in a hostage-like environment to show we mean business to him and the rest of the world."

"Double check."

"Right. So, now we have to win him over to our side while eluding Kim Possible."

"…And then what?" She whispered, leaning back against the cold, rocky wall. Drakken didn't answer for quite some time. He removed his chin from his hands and began typing rapidly, simultaneously ignoring everything around him. The computer kept spitting out other smaller boxes on its' screen and made an annoying 'din' sound. This continued for approximately fifteen minutes.

Shego groaned, tired of standing. She wanted an answer before leaving on patrol but was afraid Drakken had completely shut himself off from her. Once more, she waited and shifted her weight from her left foot to her right one. Shego was afraid to ask again out loud.

That was new.

Drakken's sudden booming laughter startled her. She had been so startled that Shego found herself in a fighting stance. As if her own boss would ever attack her. Yet with the way Drakken was acting, who could say he wouldn't?

"We set the stage, give him all the tools he needs, and simply stand back," Drakken said, still laughing.

* * *

Maybe punching the door was a mistake. Maybe trying to break down that big, thick, metal, door with his bare hands was a mistake. Ron clutched his bruised fist and whimpered, running out of ideas fast. Hopefully he had gotten someone's attention. Hopefully it was Shego who came to "check" on him and not Drakken. 

"Let's see, let's see," Stoppable said to himself in a low tone. "Door won't open. Smart move, Ron… Clock! Maybe I can make a bomb or…something… Fuck."

Ron sighed and leaned against the wall, still holding his right hand tightly.

Wait a minute!

He grinned evilly and took a step back. Facing the door he closed his brown eyes, still smiling. He could protect himself. Ron had just been scared to do so, that's all. He had forgotten everything because of all these distractions. And now that his confidence had suddenly crawled back into his chest, nothing could stop him. Well, Drakken and Shego could possibly take him on, but Ron wasn't going to think negatively about anything at that moment.

_"Master Sensei, you were right. Being the Monkey Master never goes away…"_

A moment later, the door landed with a loud crash and crunching sound. Ron had hit it clear the cave wall, making a large crater-like hole.

"Ha."

* * *

Shego's eyes widened. The alarms were going crazy, signaling that Stoppable had escaped his little "retreat". That stupid "Monkey Master" shit was really starting to bother her. But Drakken didn't miss a beat. He pushed a large red button to his left and laced his fingers together once more. 

Then there was silence.

"Dr. D, I think-"

"I'm well aware of what you think, Shego. Leave this up to me. Don't bother looking for him; he'll find us in no time."

Shego shivered at the sudden temperature change. "What makes you so sure?" Drakken sighed before turning to her. His eyes were tired as was his mouth, but he straightened his physic out before his henchwoman.

"I'm not sure. He's very unpredictable at times if you haven't noticed. He also obviously has an advantage with that Monkey-mumbo-jumbo power. We stay put. The guards will tire him out somewhat, and by the time he gets here we'll be ready."

"We _can_ beat him, right Drakken?"

He smiled and leaned back into that annoying chair. "Oh yes. We can. Physically, we can both overpower him. That's not the problem, though. Mentally and emotionally speaking is another story. I'll simply have break him down to his core and rebuild him up to what I see fit. …It's not impossible."

Shego wasn't so sure, but stepped away from the wall she had been leaning against for God knows how long. She then stepped behind the chair her boss sat in and blinked. So many different plans and machines and blueprints.

"_That kid's going to be one fucked up loony when Drakken's done with him." _

* * *

Finding his way around the cave was hard. Ron was barefoot, lost, and constantly fighting off Drakken's henchmen. How annoying. They all looked the same and fell twice as hard. It didn't help that he was hungry, either. There weren't any vending machines or snack bars anywhere. Ron was certain of this since he had been running throughout practically the whole cave for about an hour. Everything just resembled a carved walkway and light blue lights along the walls. 

And then there was the occasional rat or two and the…bats.

Ron found it odd that neither Drakken nor Shego had appeared yet. He was equally worried that some giant beast/robot would pop out of nowhere and gut him before they came. Ron shivered as another gust of icy wind blew through him.

His feet were cut and bleeding, yes, but Ron was thankful that he lost feeling in them. Now he wanted to lose feeling in his limps and torso. Since the pajamas, or what was left of them, weren't exactly sheltering him Ron figured another five minutes would do it.

The pounding noise in his chest kept him going. His hair was flattened down with sweat and grime, and the bitter taste of blood was on his tongue. When Ron used to daydream in school about a real fight, he had imagined the pain and the different scenarios. Yet now that he was there in an actual fights (very serious fights) Ron didn't feel much of anything.

"Drakken!" Ron shouted, his voice echoing. "Where in the hell are you?!"

'The Mystical Monkey Powers', Master Sensei would say in a deep relaxed voice, 'is apart of you. You control it, Stoppable-san. It is your fears, joys, woes, and frustrations all rolled together. You are the only one who can control it. Do not stray from the path, Stoppable-san. If you do, find your way back.'

"I wonder where Drakken is," Ron said sourly, ignoring his master's voice in his head. He jumped onto a boulder sticking out on the side and looked around. No guards were in sight, though he could still here the few he had just encountered groaning and swearing a ways behind him.

_"Oh, come on...Where is he? Damn it. I bet I'm completely lost now…"_

Ron decided to follow the lights on the wall. He had traveled all around the cave just by following the path, and there was only one main path in this part of the cave. As far as he could tell, the guards were coming from the direction in front of him, as did the rats that scurried past him. But Ron was still worried since he couldn't find the elevator he had shared with Shego not too long ago.

He jumped down and rounded a corner. The dim path lit ahead of him gave Ron some hope. He was scared of the dark shadows still, but was also aware that they were nothing compared to Drakken. The young man knew he was close to revealing where Shego and him currently were. He just knew. Maybe it was his power or his sense of direction. Or maybe he was just anxious and hopeful.

It didn't matter.

He was going to find Drakken and probably battle Shego in the process.

Only this time, Ron concluded, he would be ready.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo! Thanks for the reviews! I feel special. :D Anyways, I just realized that 'Master Sensei' means 'Master Teacher/Master Master'. Boy, I feel smart. -- Thank you all for reading and those of you who are reviewing! I plan on updating "Real Emotion" at least once a week or so (depends on my schedule), and so please be patient. 

Again, I thank all of you who are reading and reviewing!!!

- TheDyingPain (Meh, I prefer it to "TheDyingSamurai")


End file.
